1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck step devices and more particularly pertains to a new truck step device for providing a steps that can be extended from a pickup bed tailgate to a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck step devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,821 describes a two-stepped device that allows for a lift into a pick-up truck bed. Another type of truck step device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,603 having a pair of ladder portions slidably coupled together and slidably coupled to a tailgate. The ability to slide the device along the tailgate aids in the storage of the device. Another similar device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,063 that includes a single step which may be folded outwardly from a tailgate.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a ladder having multiple sections hingedly coupled together so that the ladder may be extended from a tailgate to a ground surface and which allows for storage of the ladder by folding the ladder up against the tailgate. The device should also include a locking system for locking the ladder in a folded position against the tailgate.